Kidnaped
by FreedomTyper
Summary: What will happen to Ana and Kate when they return to Escala ,instead of going out clubbing. What will Jack Hyde plan to do with not just Ana but now Kate too? [Alternative ending to FiftyShadesFreed, takes place after the middle of chap9]
1. Decisions decisions

It's nearly the end of the day and I have an uneasy feeling about going out with Kate tonight. After Christian had called at lunchtime, Kate called me up saying she has a whole night on the town planed out for us. She is also not taking no as an answer. She has managed to get us a table at my favorite club, The Zig Zag Café, just about three blocks away from the apartment.

Sure I would love to go out with Kate tonight, I mean I haven't seen her in god knows how long and to be completely honest I miss my girly time with her but I don't want to make Christian madder then he already is at me.

_Or do we?_ My inner goddess purrs, eyes gleaming.

The muscles deep inside my belly start to clench in delight as I think about what he might do to me. The possibilities are endless! The playroom, on the billiard table, his desk, the piano, our room…..

_Get it together Steel! _ My subconscious calls out bringing me back to the now before I can go into the yummy details.

I glance up to the clock on my office wall and see that I still have about two hours to go before the end of day. I try to go back to doing my work but I can't stop debating about whether I should go out or not.

At 5:30 my phone rings and its Sawyer letting me know that he is ready to pick me up from SIP, well now Grey Publishing. Slowly I start to pack up my things and start heading to the elevators.

_Come on Steele, let's ruffle up his feathers a bit!_ My inner goddess pipes up.

_Remember the last time you disobeyed him?_ My subconscious glares up at me from her copy of Sense and Sensibility.

Almost immediately my hand flies to my butt as I remember the stinging bite of the cane.

_He's in New York for goodness sake! Not waiting at Escala cane in hand and any way he said he is a in the moment kind of guy!_ Inner goddess has her heels and red lips on, begging to go out.

I exit the elevator and head towards the waiting car. I know what I'm going to do tonight, no matter what. As I get closer Sawyer jumps out and opens up the back door for me. I slide in and tell Prescott to drive me to Kate's apartment. After a glare from her in the review mirror she pulls into traffic and heads in the direction of her apartment.

Very discreetly I pull out my BlackBerry and text Kate

*Going out tonight. Need an outfit*

Seconds later I get a reply From Kate

*So knew you wouldn't say no! Can lend you something :D*

*See you in about ten then :D*

As we slowly make our way to Kate's apartment in the afternoon traffic my mind starts to think about the last time I was in the apartment. I still get shivers at the memory of Leila pointing that gun at me.


	2. He did WHAT !

Ten minutes later the SUV stops in front of Kate's apartment.

_This is a bad idea Steel!_ My subconscious has now completely given up on reading her copy of Sense and Sensibility and is now siting with her arms folded. Glaring at me over her half moon specks, like an angry librarian. _He's going to be beyond mad at you! Get your ass back to Escala! _

Before I can even try to make a snappy reply to her Kate has already swung the SUV's back door open and is hugging me in a very un-Kate like way.

It doesn't take me long to relies that some thing is really wrong with Kate. My poor best friend is busy crying her eyes out, and for the first time ever she doesn't look like the beautiful, strong and confident Kate Kavanagh I have come to known.

"Oh Ana, its all my fault!" Kate whispers in my ears in between tears.

"Kate what one earth is going on?" I say while trying to comfort her.

"El.. Elliot….. he.. he.. he… d.. d..dumped … me!" she manages to say in between her crying induced hiccups.

"Oh Kate!"

Kate starts to cry even harder.

"Kate lets go inside the apartment so I can make you a cup of tee." I propose to her, trying to scootch us both out of the back of the SUV.

"No!" she yells out "I can't go back in Ana. He'll be back soon and I can't face him. Please can't we just go to your apartment?!" Kate's blue eyes look so cold and sad, their usual warmth and happiness completely lost.

"Kate, this is your apartment, not his." I try to reason with her but her eyes only become sadder.

"Oh Ana!" she cries out and flings herself into another hug, crying once again into my shoulder. " He moved in about a week ago!" her whole body begins to shake with sobs.

For the first time I don't know what to say. The only thing I can do now is to pull Kate in to a tighter hug in the back of the SUV.

Oh Kate! My loveable Kate! Why do men always break you're heart!

Slowly I push Kate away so that I can look at her tearstained face.

"What you need right now is a hot bubble bath and a good cup of tee." I say looking into her sad teary eyes.

Slowly I pull a seatbelt around Kate and turn to the front of the SUV.

"Prescott, can you please go and get some of Kate's things, she's going to spend the night and I think the rest of the week as well. Also lock up the apartment when your done please." I ask while looking into Prescott's reflection in the rearview mirror. She gives me an irritated look before nodding and getting out of the car.

"Sawyer, take us back to Escala please."

"Yes Ma'am" Sawyer quickly nod his head and changes seats with Prescott before driving us back to Escala.

I have a strange feeling that the usual 30min drive to Escala is going to feel like an eternity.


	3. Oh, Kate!

The car is silent for the whole ride home except for an occasional sob break it.

"Ana, I don't know what to do!" Kate sobs.

I can't stand seeing her like this, so I unbuckle my seat belt and pull her into a hug, comforting her the best I can

"Every thing is going to be fine Kate." I coo into her ear the whole ride to Escala.

I cant believe he did this to her, I mean what the hell happened that Elliot broke up with her? The last time I saw them together they looked perfectly in love with each other. This doesn't make any sense.

Sawyer stops in front of Escala and opens up the back door so that Kate and I can get out.

"Sawyer, can you please go to collect Prescott from Kate's apartment." I ask before heading into the lobby.

"Ma'am, I should first take you back up to the penthouse and make sure you are safe." He calls out.

" I really don't think that would be necessary Sawyer. Mrs. Jones is there." I give him a slightly irritated look before heading to the elevators.

'Ma'am, it's protocol. Mr Grey…"

"Mr Grey isn't here, Sawyer." Becoming a bit more irritated I give him the I-gave-you-an-order look, hoping he will ,just for once, do what I ask of him.

Sawyer looks like he's about to follow me into the lobby but instead he heads back to the car. Smart man.

As soon as the elevator arrives I pull Kate in behind me and punch in the code for the penthouse. All I can do now is to hold Kate in my arms and comfort her the best I can.

"Thanks Ana." Is all she can mumble through her now slowing sobs.

"What about I get Mrs. Jones to make you some hot cocoa and a bubble bath?"

"That sounds perfect." she mumbles.

Kate slowly looks towards the mirrored wall of the elevator. Her reflection looks nothing like Kate Kavanagh I know. This Kate looks defeated, her eyes red and puffy, her face smeared with mascara and eyeliner.

A small smile appears on her face and she softly whispers "I look like a fucking raccoon!" but the smile only lasts for a split second before the tears start to roll again.

The elevator doors open and I slowly pull Kate out by her hand, like you would have to do with a small child. I pull her through the grate room, up the stairs and into my old room, the sub room. I let her sit on the bed before heading in to the bathroom to full up the bathtub. I let the water run as I go back to Kate.

My hart breaks as I look at her small figure sitting on the bed. I have never seen Kate anything close to this. Sure she had a couple of bad breakups but nothing as bad as this. When worse came to worse Kate would always just wear her 'breakup-pj' and eat a lot of double choc ice cream for a day or two, but I have never seen her like this before. She's never cried this much over a guy.

"You really liked him didn't you?" I ask as I slowly slip in next to her

" No Ana. I never liked him….. I only loved him!" Kate sobs.

Slowly I pull her into a hug, holding her as tight as I can, her sobs only become harder.

"Oh Kate, its going to be fine don't you worry." I softly whisper into her ear.

Kate only nodes but her sobs only continue.

"I think the baths ready." Slowly I scooch of the bed and onto the floor so that I can gently pull of Kate's shoes. After I'm finished I slowly pull Kate to her feet and lead her into the bathroom.

"Ok Kate, I'll go get the towels while you get in." I softly say and head out the room and towards the linen closet only a few feet down the hall.

When I get back to Kate she is already soaking up in the hot bubbly water, with her eyes closed. I place the towels on the towel heater and the go to sit on the floor, next to the bathtub. Kate keeps her eyes closed but reaches her hand out for me. I take it and hold it tight.

"Every thing is going to be fine Kate. Who knows maybe it was a misunderstanding." I say to her hopefully.

"Thanks again Ana." Kate says with a hoarse voice.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Jones to make us some hot cocoa. I'll be right back ok."

Kate just nods.


	4. The Man In the Dark

After sitting with Kate for about ten minutes, I decide to head down to the kitchen.

"Time for that cocoa I promised." I whisper to Kate before leafing the bathroom.

Kate doesn't answer but gives my hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

She hasn't said anything for a while now. The only communication between us being our hands squeezing tighter when her sobs, occasionally, became worse. After a while though her sobs stopped with only a few tears rolling down her tearstained cheeks.

'_That asshole!'_ my subconscious growls '_He's more than fifty shades fucked up for braking Kate's hart like that.'_

"Mrs. Jones," I call out when I reach the bottom of the stairs " can you please…" I stop mid sentence when I find the kitchen completely empty.

That's odd, usually by now she's busy making her final touches on dinner.

Maybe she's out doing the weekly shopping, but its Thursday, usually she does it on Fridays.

Walking into the kitchen I can see pots standing on the stove and dirty crockery cluttering the kitchen benches.

That's odd, considering Mrs. Jones usual cleanliness. She never leaves the house when it isn't spotless let alone when there's still food cooking on the stove.

'_Maybe she's just giving you and Kate some privacy and is waiting in Taylors office._' My subconscious pipes up, stopping my brain from running away with silly sinarios.

Some things wrong, I can feel it in my gut.

_Go back to Kate and call Sawyer! _My subconscious calls out to me in a panicked voice.

I slowly turn to head back to Kate's room but something in the corner of my eye makes me freeze. Is it a figure? Or is it just my paranoid brain playing tricks on me.

Slowly I turn my head and then I feel my whole body go cold.

Jack Hyde.

Jack Hyde is standing in the doorway of the security office with Mrs. Jones in front of him. She looks absolutely petrified, standing so still and her face stark white, almost resembling a wax doll.

"Well, well, well Anastasia, we meet again." Jack calls out with an ice voice.

All I can do is to stare at him. All my limbs have been frozen in place and so has my brain.

How the fuck did he get in here! It's imposable to get through Escala's security! Did that asshole hurt Mrs. Jones?! Is all that's running through my mind.

"Oh come on Ana you know how to say hello, don't you?" Jack takes a step forward and into the light. He looks horrible. He hasn't shaved in what seems to be a really long time, his hair is longer then what I could remember and it has definitely not been washed for god knows how long. He also has large black circles under his eyes form what I can guess is from a lack of sleep.

"Say some thing you little cock-tease!" Jack yells out.

I flinch at his sudden outburst.

"Let her go Jack." I say but it only comes out as a whisper.

"What? Speak up !"

I clear my voice before speaking again, "Let Gail go Jack"

"And let her call the cops? I think not."

Suddenly Jack smashes a gun into the back of Gail's head. Almost as if every thing is in slow motion, Gail's eyes roll back in her head and she falls to the ground and Jack is lurching towards me.

I can feel his hand rapping around my left arm and I feel a horrible scream coming from my throat.

"No ones hear to hear you scream you little cum buster!" Jack's other hand is slithering its way around my waist making me scream even harder.

Jack pulls me up hard against his body and I can feel him hard against me. Bile starts to rise in my throat.

"You feel that don't you?" Jack sneers in my face, pushing himself even harder against me making even more bile rise in my throat. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream!"

Suddenly Kate's screaming joins in with my own. She's standing on the third last step with a towel raped around her body. Jack whips his head around and looks at Kate.

"Another cock-teas. What a shame you're little Elliot isn't here to save you Kate!" Jack turns back to me, raises his gun and brings it back down hard on my head. Every thing go's dark ad I can feel my body falling to the ground.


	5. The Darkness Darkens

I can hear screaming and lots of it.

It sounds like Kate.

Why's Kate here?

Wait…. where is here?

I slowly start to take in my surroundings.

I'm home…..but…I'm lying in the middle of the great room and the lights are out.

That's weird the lights should be on, and what am I doing on the floor? This is so weird.

Slowly I start push myself up from where I'm lying on the cold floor.

AHHHH! MY HEAD! I slump back down to the floor regretting even trying to get to my feet.

What the fuck happened to me and why does my head feel like I just got hit by a truck?

And why the hell is Kate still screaming?

"_OK Steel lets try this on more time."_

Slowly and very carefully I start to push myself off of the floor again and managed to get off of the floor this time. How ever as soon as I'm up I whish I wasn't. My whole body is swaying as I try to gain back my equilibrium. My head is now really pounding away at me.

"_Heels off Steel_" my subconscious suddenly, pipes into my head _"No heels equals better balance" _

Slowly I slip off one then the other heel making, as my subconscious said, my balance a lot more stable then what it was.

With my heels off I slowly start to shuffle towards the stairs. Even the smallest shuffle is sending massive pain waves through out my head and body, but I need to reach Kate. She's still screaming but its becoming less and less. Slowly I try to increase my snail-paced shuffle to something a bit faster, anything faster.

I'm about to pass by the security office when I trip over something very large and solid.

My body hits the floor with a hard smack. Lighting explodes in my head as it makes contact with the floor and white streaks of lightning bluer out my vision. For a moment I'm blinded by white and my body is paralyzed with pain from my head. The throbbing in my head even kicks up by a notch.

What the fuck was that?!

Slowly I turn myself around too look what I tripped over.

In the little light coming though the apartments floor to ceiling windows I can see what looks roughly like a person slumped down on the floor.

I can't make out who it is. As fast as my aching head will allows me to, I crawl over on all fours

"Gail!" I call out, my voice a hoarse whisper, as I start to recognize her familiar body shape.

What is she doing on the floor?

"Gail?" I say to her as I slowly turn her around.

A gasp of pure shock escapes my mouth. Gail's beautiful face is covered in blood and with what I can only guess are bruises. As I look more closely at her bloodied face I can make out a faint cut, running across her beautiful face. The cut seems to start at her left temple and only comes to a stop at the right corner of her mouth. Blood has smeared all over her face, down her white shirt and has started to pool onto the cold floor. Her face, almost drained of all color, is now only waxy white. She so cold.

"Gail!" I call out in a sob, tears starting to roll down my face.

Slowly I start to shake her, my head protested against this by shooting bolts of pain through out my whole body but I need to wake her up. Hopelessly trying to wake her up, I shake her harder but a small moan escaping from her lips is the only reaction I can get out of her.

"Gail, please wake up!" I call out over large sobs.

Suddenly Kate's screaming fills up the apartment.

This isn't like the screaming I heard when I woke up. This is something all on its own. Something that makes the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand up.

Adrenalin is now spiking through my body.

Slowly I look down at Gail who is still slumped down unconscious on the floor.

What the fuck am I suppose to do!?

Do I leave Gail here and go to Kate?

Or do I help Gail and leave Kate?

This is so fucking frustrating!

"_Just take a breath and calm the fuck down Steel!" _

She's right. I just need one big breath to clear out my head.

With that I take in what has to be the biggest breath I have ever taken.

I can feel my body relaxing a bit and my head starts to clear out a bit.

Kate's screaming isn't stopping and its only getting worse.

Her screaming finally makes up my mind for me. I have to help her.

"I'll be right back Gail." I whisper to her even though I know she can't hear me.

Again I slowly start to push myself up off the floor. Once I'm up it only takes me a few seconds to gain my balance again but my head is still pounding away at me.

Slowly I take the few steps I need before I'm standing at the base of the stairs.

I take the stairs painstakingly one at a time.

"_Why in hell are there so many stairs!"_ I hear my subconscious curse under her breath.

Once I finally reach the top of the stairs Kate screaming comes to sudden stop. The apartment becomes deathly quit.

"Kate?!" I call out in shock.

"Kate, is everything ok?" I call out again when she doesn't reply.

Slowly I start to make my way towards her room.

The atmosphere with in the hallway suddenly becomes charged with an unease feeling of fear. Halfway down the hallway I pass Christians office. Leila's gun suddenly pops into my head.

_"__Just to be save."_ My subconscious calls out.

As quietly as I can I slip into his office. In the dark room I reach out my left hand to flick on the light switch but nothing happens. I try again but nothing happens again. The power must have been cut to the penthouse.

Softly cursing under my breath I slowly and very clumsily start to move towards Christians desk only bumping into a few things here and there.

As I reach Christians desk the phone catches' my eye. I grab the phone only to realize that there is no dial tone. This is starting to get really weird now. How can both the phone lines and the electricity be out, and at the same time? Some thing is not adding up. I try to think what I might be missing but my head is only starting to ach again. Try as I might my brain is just being one large ball of aching mush that's not willing to give me the information I need.

Returning my attention back to the desk, I slowly shuffle over to the desks drawers.

"Please let it still be there" I say as I slowly open up the desk drawer where I last found her gun. To my relief it's still there. I pull the gun out off the drawer. The weight of the gun in my hands sends my adrenalin levels jumping up a notch.

It's been so long since I held a gun let a lone used one. But Ray taught me well enough. I hope I can still remember every thing he taught me.

Slowly with the gun in my hand I make my way back into the hallway.

I make my way to guess bedroom door, towards Kate. Its open faintly enough for me to make out that's she's on the bed.

I slowly push the door open and slip inside.

Kate is sprawled out on the bed.

"Kate!" I call out in a sob as I look at my best friend.

The towel that she had rapped around her body is now nowhere to be seen. Her arms are tied up with what I can only make out as a pair of her underwear. Her legs are spread wide, revealing everything. Her face just like Gail's is drained of color and waxy white.

"Oh Kate!" I cry out. Somehow without knowing, I've managed to crawl onto the bed and pulled Kate into my lap. Cradling her like a small child.

I can feel my body start to shake with sobs.

_How and what in hell just happened in my home?_

_Who had done this to her?_

"Pretty thing isn't she." Comes a horrible snickering voice from behind me.

I feel my whole body freeze up again just like before. Willing myself I slowly turn my head only enough to see Jack standing in the bathroom doorway.

Then it hit me. Every thing came flooding back to me.

It was Jack who knocked me out in the great room. He also probably attacked Gail and now he…..

The full realization of the situation hit me in the face. Jake Hyde had raped Kate.

He had raped my best friend and in my own home to!

Clutching Kate closer to me, I slowly turn towards Jack, taking him in. His face is full of red scratches that could only have come from Kate. Some are even bleeding.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Jack snickered as he moved out of the doorway towards me.

"Get out of my house you fucking scumbag!" I shout, pointing the gun at his vile face.

"Careful there princesses don't want to blow up that pretty little face of yours."

Jack replies calmly. He doesn't even look threatened by the gun I'm pointing at his face.

"I'm warning you Hyde. Get out or I swear to God I will shoot!" I yell out.

"No you wont." He replies with a smirk plastered on his face.

Is he challenging me?

Does he really think I wont shoot him?

Well he is wrong. I take my aim just a little bit right from his body. This should scare him enough. I pull the trigger.

I hear a bloodcurdling scream coming from Jack.

I look at him and saw that I actually shot him in his leg.

I actually shot someone.

I just shot someone. Holly shit.

I can feel my body going to shock.

"You fucking cock teasing bitch!" Jack screams at me.

Jack waists no time and lurches towards me.

I try to shoot at him again but I can't get my brain to cooperate with my body.

I can't do anything to stop him except to run. As I turn to jump off the bed, Jack grabs hold of my hair and yanks down hard. Once I'm down he troughs his whole body on top of mine. I start to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Know one can hear you!" Jack yells into my face. "JUTS SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

I try to buck and push him off but he's just to heavy and with every push I give he pushes me back even harder against the floor.

I can feel his hand moving down my body. Bile rises in my thought

"I will fuck you one day! And that day is soon!" Jack shouts into ear, satisfaction in his voice. His hand has now made is under my skirt tentatively pulling at my underwear.

In anguish I try to get Jack off me. Nothing happens so all I can do is to scream louder and harder then I ever have.

"SHUT UP!"

Jack pushes me down even harder onto the floor as he reaches for something in his back pocket. When he brings his hand back into my view I see he's holding syringe.

"This should do it." A diabolical smile spread over his face.

Once again I try to get away from him but I can't. It's a hopeless cause.

I feel the needle penetrating my arm. The pain is unbearable and I scream again.

Every thing is going dark again.

My body is getting heavier and heavier.

Slowly I can feel myself slipping away into darkness.

Darkness soon devours my mind and soon I become unaware of everything and every one around me.


End file.
